Adam Hale
Adam Hale (unknown - 2175) is the main antagonist of Red Faction: Origins and the secondary antagonist in Red Faction: Armageddon. Hale, the temporary leader of the White Faction, and later the Cultists, has consistently been a major threat to the security of the Red Faction and Marauder states on Mars. Raised among the Earth Defence Force remnants stranded on the red planet, his father is a captain during the Second Martian Revolution and dies at the hands of Alec Mason, the result of which leaves him with a life-long grudge against the Mason bloodline and the miner-state. Later, he leads the Cultists to attack the Terraformer, personally destroying it, and plans the release of the Plague, both events change the fate of the people of Tharsis. Biography Early life Adam Hale is raised among the White Faction, a group of remnants of the Earth Defence Force. As the personal apprentice to their leader Stroller, he quickly rises through the ranks to become their second-in-command.Red Faction: Origins Raised alongside Lyra Mason, he starts to develop feelings for her and soon they engage in a romantic relationship, occasionally sharing beds. War with the Masons In 2150, the White Faction plan to take over the Red Faction and Marauder territories by secretly setting the two factions up against each other, operating from their Severus-Class Dreadnought secretly located in Tharsis' disputed area, protected by anomalies present towards the edge of the terraformer's range which kept them off the radar. However, not too long afterwards, their Dreadnought is discovered and infiltrated by Jake Mason, who has seen his long lost sister Lyra while she is on a mission, and Tess De La Vega. Despite Jake's efforts to take Lyra with him to Eos, they are both captured and locked up. After a DNA test proved that Jake is indeed Lyra's brother, Lyra demands an explanation why he is still alive, as she is lead to believe her entire family is dead. Stroller insists that he really saved her, after which Lyra leaves. Hale, who is at Stroller's side, questioned him whether this is the truth. Stroller reveals that they have killed Lyra's mother Samanya, partly out of retribution, as her father Alec Mason killed Hale's father. Hale, shocked, starts to develop a grudge against the Masons. Jake and Tess are able to escape, however, and Hale spends the night with Lyra, hiding the truth from her. After the White Faction's plans are thwarted by Jake and Tess, Stroller believes that Lyra is helping the Red Faction all along, and turns against her. He attacks her, but in the meantime the Dreadnought is once again infiltrated by Jake and Tess, bringing along their allies Corvallis and Leonid. Together, Jake and Lyra are able to kill Stroller and escape in a small airship, and control of the White Faction fell to Hale. Hale, losing his mind, orders the Dreadnought, which is attacking Eos from a safe distance, to target the Terraformer and destroy it. Whilst the Dreadnought's artillery is loading, it is rammed by Alec Mason flying their small airship, sacrificing his own life. The much larger Dreadnought is hit in its center, causing it to sufficient damage to lead to its demise. Its destruction leads the people to believe that Hale is dead, but he somehow survives the explosion, and keeps himself hidden from the public.Red Faction: Armageddon Destroying the Terraformer Adam keeps himself hidden for nearly 20 years, in which time he forms a group called the Cultists; an extremist and radical offshoot of the Marauders. Hale, still having lost his mind, continues to plan the destruction of the Terraformer and strives for control over Mars. In 2170, Hale leads the Cultists to attack the Terraformer, quickly overrunning it. They engage in battle with several teams of Red Faction soldiers, among which is Darius Mason, Jake's son. Most of the Red Faction are quickly eliminated, but Darius survives, fighting his way through the Cultist forces and repairing the Terraformer facility. Even though Darius is able to do the necessary reparations to thwart Hale's plan, Hale personally blows up the Terraformer with a bomb, causing Tharsis to be unhabitable and forcing all its citizens to move underground. Releasing the Plague Still avoiding public appearances, Hale infiltrates the Marauder Archives for unknown reason, shooting its archivist Noella in the process. From the archives, Hale finds out that in 2067, Axel Capek - a scientist working for the Ultor Corporation - found and hid the Plague, an alien race, deep underground. Wanting to use the Plague as his slaves, Hale devises a plan to release the aliens and create armageddon. Using the nickname "Kite", the Cultists trick Darius Mason into taking up a job to infiltrate old Marauder ruins and destroy the seal that keeps the Plague hidden for so long. Darius, unaware of Kite's real intentions, destroys the seal and descends into cave, after which Hale and the Cultists appeared, saying Darius will be honored in their lore, "despite the generations of bad blood between them". Death Hale intends to use the aliens for personal gain, capturing several of them with the intention of using them against the Red Faction and Marauders, and based himself inside the old Ultor ruins. After Darius destroys a Cultist base, the Cultists attack a Red Faction camp. Darius and his companion Kara, manning a Marauder Walker, fend off the attack and proceed deeper into their ranks, eventually reaching the Ultor ruins. At the very same moment, Hale reveals his plan to use the Plague to his cult and claims to want to share that power. They are startled by Darius, who falls down from a higher level after the ground caved in from under his feet. The aliens brake free off their leashes and attack the Cultists, while Hale is angrily shooting at Darius. Darius escapes by entering a mining cart, and Hale quickly goes inside a Marauder Walker, chasing after Darius. Despite Hale giving heavy chase, Darius is able to keep him at a distance by targeting junction boxes located under the Walker's legs and by closing mining gates. Hale temporarily loses track of Darius, but soon catches up to him and destroys the mining cart. Darius makes a run for the next mining gate, but Hale easily crashes through it, which causes heavy damage to the Walker. Hale still pushes the Walker forward, which continues to suffer more damage as Darius destroys the power stations located in the room, causing them to fall on Hale's Walker. When almost reaching the end of the room, the Walker is too heavily damaged to go on. The Walker's head falls off and decapitates Hale, killing him for good and ending the Cultist threat. Characteristics and personality Raised by the White Faction from an early age, Hale grows up to hate both the colonists and the Marauders. Upon hearing the revelation that Alec Mason killed his father during the Second Martian Revolution, Hale additionally develops a life-long grudge against the Mason bloodline. Despite this, he could not bring himself to hate Alec's daughter Lyra, with whom he is in a romantic relationship before finding out about his father's killer. Entrusted with power at an early age, Hale uses it for personal gain as soon as he begins driving mad. This leads to the destruction of the White Faction's Dreadnought, but Hale once again gets into power in the years afterwards, forming the Cultist out of the Marauder state. His mad plans and hatred of the Mason bloodline caused this faction to fall as well, as Hale is unable to control the Plague and underestimates Darius' ability, leading to the deaths of many Cultists and eventually his own. Trivia *Hale's cultist robe outfit is an Xbox Live avatar clothing piece which can be purchased for 400 MS points. References Gallery 2011-06-16_00021.jpg|Adam Hale's profile. ---- Category:Characters Category:Characters in Red Faction: Origins Category:Characters in Red Faction: Armageddon Category:Bosses